The Wild Card
by doki-is-damaged
Summary: The Hyoudou Clan was born out of useless members of other families; it was just a group of disowned devils looking for a place to live. Eventually the unique bloodlines of each member combined creating a unique but wonderful power in each and every child. Issei is one of these children, with his own set of unique abilites how will he make a name for himself in the underworld?


"I've come to offer you the honor of being my pawn." Said a flamboyant voice with a hint of arrogance.

"-No." replied the dead monotone of one Issei Hyoudou.

"Why?!? Your lucky that me; the illustrious [Name Omitted] has given you: a mid-ranking devil this opportunity!"

Issei ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair before retorting in a voice used when one is done. "Listen, I get offers like these every fucking week. I tell everyone the same thing, I won't join a peerage where I have no authority."

Issei said this before quickly leaving the bright room and retreating back to his apartment. It was a one-room, one-bath apartment normally occupied by low-ranking or reincarnated devils. The reason a highly sought after mid-ranking devil was living in a studio apartment requires some background information about the Hyoudou Clan as a whole.

The Hyoudou Clan was established during the Great War, it consisted purely of devils who had run away from their clan, had abandoned their clan name, or had been banished from the clan entirely. The effects of an assorted clan weren't made obvious until children started being born. Bloodlines from all over the underworld were congregated into one location creating a clan of unknown powers. Children from the Hyoudou Clan were wild-cards, their abilities were unknown until they started demonstrating demonic powers. This in turn with the Hyoudou Clans superior appearances lead to them being one of the most sought after clans for peerages and marriage.

So why is a member of the Hyoudou Clan living by himself in a studio apartment in the human world? Well that by itself is another topic warranting background information.

If you were to describe Issei's close family kindly it would be "Free Spirited" and if you were trying to describe them honestly it would be Completely and Utterly Self-Centered. For example, When Issei was eleven years old he gave his mother his birthday money for safekeeping and she gambled it all away with nothing to show for her effort, His father skipped out on training and as a result Issei never learned how to defend himself, and finally Issei was kicked out of the clans estate to make room for his sisters Doujinshi porn collection.

-Choooo!

"Is someone talking about me?" Questioned Issei as he fell down onto his twin sized bed. Eventually after a long Moral debate in his head Issei was taken into the abyss of sleep.

—————————————————————

[Aura Ascendancy] The state of being in the Ascendant of ones aura; governing or controlling influence; domination.

Current Wielder: Sh* Nitrath. Location: Northern Europe

"A Sacred Gear with no known origins… it seems quite useless in the forefront but the way she uses it is interesting. She could be of some use."

[Grimoire Hollow] The generation and controlling of darkness.

Current Wielder: * *. Location: Germany

"Another newly discovered sacred Gear of unknown origins. It's current wielder is unknown and it seems to be dormant."

[True Neutrality] The state of complete harmlessness; unable to injure others and unable to be injured

[Death Appendance] The projection of fear and dread; the intention for harm and death

Current Wielder: * * (Peaceful Murderer) Location: *

"Two metaphysical abilities unique to this person, they conflict too much… this ones of no use."

[Aegis Cross] The protection of the * Miasmic D* G*rd*da

Current Wielder: * *. Location: Japan

"One of the newly discovered sacred gears that is confined by the Apollyon Code. Until more information is discovered we won't be investing in this one."

A young man with dirty red hair wearing a black outfit with strange markings all over was flipping through different documents all filled with information about different 'candidates' all the while mumbling to himself.

—————————————————————

Bliiiiiing Bliiiiiiiiing Bliiiii—

"WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING AT 3 IN THE MORNING?!?" Screamed Issei as he picked up his blaring cell-phone

"Language!, and it's your super beautiful onee-san, I was wondering if you were still interested in—Beeeeeep.

Issei put his phone down and tried to fall back asleep.

Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Fwoo, you didn't need to hang up!" Issei's sister pouted on the other end of the call. "What. Do. You. Want." Issei replied in the same irritated tone. "Are you still interested in receiving a peerage?"

"Fine, was Just leave me alone." Issei quickly replied before hanging up the phone and falling back asleep not realizing what he had just signed himself up for.

-prologue end-

.


End file.
